I promise Ranma nibon no ichi
by mimichanMC
Summary: Una promesa debajo de la lluvia para el futuro. I promise una cancion de Stacie Orrico


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma nibon ni Ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Ranma Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**I Promise**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sonido de la tiza sobre la pizarra era el sonido mas fuerte que había en aquel salón de clases, la vista de unos ojos marrones estaba puesta sobre el chico de cabello negro y largo que escondía su rostro detrás de una libreta durmiendo.

Ya era una cosa común verlo dormido en la clase de historia del Japón, mas cuando sus flamantes prometidas habían llegado todas juntas la noche anterior dispuestas a pasar una muy "calurosa noche" con su prometido. Claro, ese era Ranma, y por supuesto ella era Akane.

Podría decirse que desde había vuelto de Yusenkio la relación de Ranma y Akane había cambiado muchísimo. No mas peleas, no mas gritos, ambos cansados de pelear el uno con el otro, ninguno de los dos conciente de por que lo hacían, era solo que ambos se habían enamorado uno del otro y empezaba a doler cada vez que el otro lo miraba con ira.

La campana sonó y la clase termino y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón, ella recogió con calma sus cosas y vio el chico que ni siquiera se había despertado con el alboroto, se acerco a él y cogíó las cosas que tenia fuera, cuando le quito la libreta de las manos ni siquiera lo noto, así que agachada a su lado se dio la libertad de mirarlo con tranquilidad, su rasgos afilados y varoniles, sonrió solo para si misma, a pesar de que él era un extraño personaje, a pesar de su maldición el era tan profundamente varonil muy a su manera..

_**Will I always be there for you?**_

_¿Estaré allí siempre para ti?_

_**When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?**_

_Cuando necesites a alguien. ¿Seré yo a quien necesites?_

Amistad.

Ellos dos eran solo amigos ahora pero que clase de amistad puedes crear con alguien a quien amas. Toda su relación era una incógnita a veces, ella sabia que él quizás sentía algo por ella, una amistad grande que había cimentado a lo largo de los años. Desde hacia algún tiempo ella había decidido que si bien no podía ser la mujer que él amara, podía ser su mejor amiga, se había esforzado cada día, para que si llegaba el día que de alguna manera pudieran obligarlo a casarse con ella la vida juntos no fuera tan complicada.

Cubrir su amor por su amistad para que le permitiera estar cerca de él. Una extraña camarería donde ella no se iba y él no la echaba

Solo temía en el fondo de su corazón que él un día encontrara un día a la mujer que de verdad amara, que un día simplemente tomara la decisión de salir de su vida y verse sola y desamparada de él, ver ese cariño destruido por el tiempo, por las circunstancias que un día ese cariño se convirtiera incluso en odio por no poder darle su libertad.

Ella no quería su odio, era todo lo contrario lo que quería y para su desgracia eso era algo que nunca tendría.

_**Will I do all my best to, to protect you?**_

_¿Seré yo la mejor para protegerte?_

_**When the tears get near your eyes**_

_Cuando las lagrimas estén cerca de tus ojos_

Cerró sus ojos y quiso poder desconectar su mente, dejar que la tristeza que sentía en el alma se fuera de nuevo al fondo de su corazón, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ese chico de ojos negros la tenia clavada sobre la suya.

- Akane… - dijo el chico mirando sus ojos demasiado brillantes.

- Oye las clases ya se han terminado hace rato, no es de muy buena educación quedarte dormido a la mitad de la clase – dijo para no darle oportunidad de peguntar nada.

- Lo sea o no estaba cansado no me di cuenta – le respondió sin levantarse y ella sin levantarse del piso – ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ranma se sintió tan solo en ese momento, la mirada de ella casi le decía que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería ni reconocerlo delante de él, y ese arraigado sentido de protección que tenía por esa chica de cabello color chocolate lo torturaba. Que diera por poder acabar con la causa de sus lágrimas, por protegerla de ese dolor que sabía que tenía en los ojos y no le declaraba a nadie, de alguna manera menos a él.

- Solo pensaba cual era la mejor manera para despertarte estaba entre cubo de agua y jalaste las orejas. – dijo en medio de una sonrisa luminosa.

- Kawaikunee. – dijo él respondiéndole con una sonrisa igual.

- No esperabas que te diera un beso como a blanca nieves ¿verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No sé, quizás – dijo seriamente.

Ella se levanto por fin escondiendo el sonrojo de su rostro, la sola idea de poder darle un beso le subía de golpe la sangre a la cabeza y dejaba sus emociones y sus deseos desordenados, si él supiera.

- Anda Saotome deja de hacerte el tonto – dijo y le dio un golpe en el hombro - vamos a casa, yo tengo hambre y quiero llegar a comer.

- Crees que a kasumi le haya quedado un poco de ese rico ídem que hizo ayer en la noche, de verdad lo encontré delicioso.

- No lo se pero siempre puede pasar, siempre que tu papa no lo encuentre primero, - le guiño un ojo y se alejo un par de pasos para inclinarse y decirle de cerca – aunque sabes, debo decir que yo la ayude anoche así que de alguna manera gracias por el cumplido.

- Yo sabia, kami es muy grande, los milagros existen, has estado en la cocina y no ha sido un desastre tendré que ir a dejar una ofrenda.

- Baka – dijo molesta.

- Solo bromeo Akane, no me hagas caso.

El chico tomo su mochila y le pidió la de ella y ella se la extendió con gusto y salieron del salón comentando alguna cosa mientras caminaban por los pasillos de colegio Furinkan.

_**Will I be the one that's by your side?**_

_¿Seré yo la que esta a tu lado?_

_**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**_

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche?_

Las calles de la pequeña Nerima eran tranquilas a esa hora de la tarde, aunque por lo regular lo eran, así que ambos caminaban a casa tranquilos, ella sobre la banqueta y ella en la barda como ya era costumbre, las personas que los veían caminando de aquí para allá ya podían casi adivinar quienes eran ellos dos.

- Es el colmo, en realidad es común de Shampoo, pero todas, me sorprendió cuando vi a Ukyou allí también.

- No se que mosca le ha picado, pero últimamente han estado insoportables.

- Bueno desde que supieron que intentaste casarte, creo que se lo han tomado muy en serio.

- Demasiado en serio, cualquier día me despertare solo para verme ya en luna de miel y con mi suerte no será con ninguna de ellas, si no con la vieja Cologne

Akane se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo soltó una carcajada limpia y clara caminando a su lado.

Ranma adoraba verla reír, de alguna manera siempre buscaba sus sonrisas era mejor que verla llorar. Aun podía verla en los brazos del doctor Tofu llorando de esa forma desconsolada, nunca supo de que hablaban, siempre supuso que solo había sido el pelo, pero con Akane nunca se sabia, ella entera era un misterio en la intensidad de sus emociones, se notaba desde la distancia que le dolía mucho aquello, en aquel momento supo que las lagrimas de esa chica le afectaban mas de lo que quería reconocer, le dolía también no ser él la persona que ella quisiera a su lado, le dolió no ser la persona que limpiara sus lagrimas a la mitad de la noche. Todas las peleas, todos los gritos y ese odio fingido lo único que lograban ocultar era que la amaba.

Akane lo volteó a ver mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y lo hallo mirándola con dulzura. Ella sonrió.

- Oye que tan bonita no soy, deja de mirarme – dijo y él casi brinco.

- Yo… no… - dijo y miro al cielo como desinteresado – yo no te estaba mirando.

- No importa - dijo tímidamente – no me molesta.

Él la volteo a ver, el tono rojo delgado de sus mejillas se vio opacado por una nube que tapo el sol, ella caminaba por la calle mirando el piso, se veía tan tímida y delicada en ese momento.

Seria tan complicado convertirse en la persona que ella quisiera tener a su lado, parecía serlo, parecía ser la persona a la que ella quería ver pero a veces podía notar que las cosas mas importantes, las que ella no le decía, las que en verdad él quería descubrir nunca se las diría, ajusto la mochila de ella y siguió caminando en silencio, solo alcanzaron a alejarse un par de metros antes de que una delicada lluvia empezara a caer.

La vio levantar la vista al cielo preocupada y fruncir el seño.

- Oh no

Dijo para si misma y lo tomo de la esquina de un pantalón, su mirada decía baja, el brinco y sin preguntar ella lo sostuvo de la mano y hecho a correr.

_**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**_

_¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida?_

El se dejó guiar por la chica entrando a un parque y alcanzando un árbol antes de que la lluvia se dejara caer con toda su fuerza y por un minuto vio a la gente correr por la calle como conejos asustados huyendo de un cazador, como si consiguieran corriendo no mojarse con la lluvia. Fue cuando notó entonces que ella no lo había soltado de la mano y la volteó a ver, las gotas de lluvia sueltas por su pelo, como pequeños diamantes brillando sobre su cabello, él de pronto se imagino corriendo sus manos por su cabello y recogiendo todas esas gotas de lluvia.

- Que suerte, llegamos justo a tiempo ¿no crees, otro poco mas y seguro te hubieras trasformado – dijo ella animada recuperando el aliento de la carrera y lo pillo de nuevo mirándola – Ranma, deja de mirarme así.

- Es que… estas toda mojada – dijo con la mirada brillante y amorosa "no Ranma, no me mires así" – luces bonita te guste o no.

_**I promise, I promise**_

_Prometo, prometo_

_**I promise I will**_

_Prometo lo seré._

Ella fue completamente consiente entonces de su manos sobre la muñeca de él y lo soltó, miro lejos de sus ojos.

Él la atraía como un imán y se sentía tan confundida y tan ilusionada cuando él le llegaba a decir algo así que no podía ni mirarlo a la cara, la alegría y la ira de la posible mentira le cosían sobre la piel y dolía, se froto las manos con insistencia como si con eso alejara la sensación.

Él deseba que ella lo mirara que no le negara la luz en sus ojos, ella le atraía, ella era mucho más que solo una amiga, solo deseaba poder ser de ella, le podría prometer la vida si se la pedía pero ella no la quería, solo si ella quisiera.

_**Will I take tender care of you?**_

_¿Tomare delicado cuidado de ti?_

_**Take your darkest night and make it bright for you**_

_Tomare tu mas oscura noche, y la haré brillar para ti._

- Son curiosas las lluvias de verano ¿no lo crees? – dijo con entusiasmo - uno nunca sabe cuando van a caer.

- Si, así es, pero son agradables no, hace menos calor cuando caen las noches se hacen muy frescas – dijo ayudándola a desviar la mirada. – si solo no estuviera el inconveniente de…

- Lo se –

Dijo ella bajando su mirada, le producía cierto pesar esa ira que se escondía en los ojos de su prometido cada vez que tenia que enfrentar su maldición, era tan tenue y tan delicado que casi no podía ya verse, pero allí estaba, no era extraño de alguna manera, su naturaleza debía estarse burlando de él.

- Algún día Ranma – dijo mirando la lluvia a su alrededor. – algún día podrás volver a la lluvia sin miedo, encontraremos la manera.

Ranma la volteo a ver, la forma en que lo había dicho "encontraremos la manera" ella estaba allí, y se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo, a cuidarla a protegerla a velar incluso su sueño y no se veía a si mismo ya con ella fuera de su vida, había sonado casi normal cuando había dicho que ambos, uno al lado del otro encontrarían la cura. De alguna manera él lo sabia, así seria.

- lo se Akane.

_**Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?**_

_¿Estaré allí para hacerte fuerte y para soportarte?_

_**When this world has turned so cold**_

_Cuando este mundo se halla vuelto tan frió_

La lluvia se había vuelto mas fuerte las gotas de lluvia empezaban a pasar a través de las hojas del árbol debajo del que estaban, y los estaban mojando, los pensamientos de Akane giraron a sentir la lluvia mas en ellos mojándolos, no deseaba que él se trasformara, sabia cuanto lo detestaba. Se abrazo sobre ella misma con frió. Sintió como él dejaba las mochilas en el piso y se quitaba la camisa, la camiseta blanca se vio debajo de esta.

- No. – dijo ella enseguida adivinando lo que él haría con su camisa.

- Te hace mas falta a ti que a mi, vamos no seas necia. – dijo intentando pasarlo por sus hombros.

- Por favor, tú te mojaras más, - dijo la chica apartándose acercándose mas al agua – yo estaré bien.

- No, - dijo terminante – solo me quedare a tu lado y no me dará frió esta bien.

- Ranma…

No dijo nada más y lo vio poner su camisa sobre ella y como su calor la rodeó al mismo tiempo y se quedo allí callada y con los ojos cerrados, él era tan fuerte cuando ella lo necesitaba, ella solo quería poder recargarse en él, en poder mantenerse segura en ese lugar y no tener que ver el mundo girar a su alrededor, que el mundo y el tiempo se detuvieran donde ninguno de los dos tuvieran que ir de nuevo a él y enfrentarlo, donde no existiera nada mas que ese calor.

_**Will I be the one that's there to hold?**_

_¿Seré la escogida para sostenerte?_

No se lo iba a negar a si mismo, disfrutaba esa cercanía disfrutaba tenerla a su lado disfrutaba el olor de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo pequeño, el sonido de su corazón solo un poco mas acelerado, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo, tenia que reconocerlo al menos para él mismo, adoraba la sensación de tenerla solo para él, de ser el único que pudiera hacer esto para ella y ella no quisiera huir de él, amaba la forma en que en tan pocas ocasiones solo bajaba sus defensas y se dejaba a si misma descubierta en tantos sentidos delante de él. La apretó mas cerca de él mientras la lluvia los mojaba un poco mas cada vez, buscando dar calor, buscando protegerla, sostenerla, cuidarla… ¿Por qué ella¿Quién era esa chica que le hacia sentir de pronto todas esas cosas por dentro¿Dónde había quedado aquella chiquilla odiosa y altanera que sacaba lo peor de su carácter¿Quien era ella? y ¿Quién era él, por que él no se reconocía a si mismo como el de siempre, no podía verse a si mismo. Él era otro con ella y no podía descifrarse a si mismo.

_**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**_

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche?_

_**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**_

_¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida?_

No esperaba sentirla sollozar de pronto, la soltó un poco para poder verla a la cara, ella estaba llorando sobre su pecho, y esas lagrimas calientes que quedaban en su pecho le dolieron como si las estuviera derramado él¿Por qué¿Por qué lloraba al tenerla en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuerte mientras los caudales de sal manchaban sus mejillas.

- Akane… - la llamó muy bajo.

- No Ranma, no digas nada por favor, - dijo apenas con voz la chica escondida en su regazo - no digas nada por ahora, solo, no te vayas, no me dejes ir.

Él la volvió a abrazar contra su pecho y la dejó llorar.

Akane sintió cuando la única sensación que el exudaba en ese momento se le metió por los poros de la piel, era amor, era quizás el mismo amor que ella sentía por él, y no lo podía entender¿Por qué él¿Por qué tenía que ser él, él con su dulce forma de ser, con sus sonrisas, con su honor, con su orgullo, con su tenacidad, con todas esas cosas que solo un loco podría dejar de amar, se metió tan dentro de sus sentidos que casi quemaron y las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos por la intensidad con la que ese amor se sentía.

Pero él no podía ser para ella, él era de entre todas las personas del mundo al único que nunca podría tener, al que nunca podría buscar. Por que todo se podía resumir con él a momentos como este donde la lluvia los tenia atrapados a los dos, sin ningún lugar al cual huir, sin nada que decir, no podía tener algo más de él, si solo pudiera disfrutar de este momento un poco más.

**_I promise, I promise I promise I will _**

_Prometo, prometo, prometo yo lo seré. _

El se agacho sobre su frente y supo que ella no tendría más valor, no pediría nada más, pero él deseaba mucho mas, él debía ser quien fuera por lo que deseaba.

**_Yeah _**

_Si. _

**_And I love you more every day _**

_Y te amo más cada día _

**_And nothing will take that love away _**

_Y nada terminara con este amor _

Tembló por completo cuando sintió como él apoyo sus labios entre los suyos, se negó al principio, trato de alejarlo de ella cuando él la abrazo fuerte y la dejo sin escape, después lo que fue solo un segundo le hizo entender que ella también deseaba ese momento. Se entrego a él como se entrega uno al último instante de la vida: con arrojo, con abandono, sin conciencia y sin dolor, como si fuera el único y el último instante en la vida entera.

Él sintió como ella opuso al principio resistencia pero poco a poco, sintió también como se fue soltando, como sus brazos pasaron por su cuello a su espalda y lo abrazo, como todo mundo decía que debían abrazarse los enamorados, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Su aliento era tan dulce, la calidez de su cuerpo pegado a él, como su calor combatía el frió del exterior, como la podía sentir en todos los sentidos junto a él, como sus sentimientos se desnudaban en ese instante en medio de ese beso.

Y por mucho que los dos lo quisieran negar, ninguno de los dos podía ocultarse a si mismo y ahora al otro esa verdad.

Se amaban.

Ellos dos se amaban.

**_When you need someone _**

_Cuando necesites a alguien _

**_I promise I'll be there for you (there for you) _**

_Prometo que estaré allí para ti (allí para ti) _

**_I promise _**

_Prometo _

Pero todo termina, se separaron lentamente temblando, asustados, nerviosos. Él la sostuvo por un impulso fuerte de una de sus manos y no la dejó ir.

- No te vallas, - dijo casi exigente - me pediste que no te dejara ir, no lo olvides.

Ella temblaba, no tenia nada que ver con el frió, sino de miedo, el dolor y de soledad¿Por qué le habían hecho probar el cielo si no lo merecía¿Por qué debían darle algo tan bello si no era para ella? Kami por que debía ser tan cruel con ella.

- Déjame ir. – dijo ella negándose a darle la cara.

- No, no puedo. – dijo con la desesperación hirviendo en cada palabra

- Por favor, quiero irme.

- No quiero que te vayas, no puedo permitirlo, - dijo sin soltarla ni un poco - Akane pro favor dime ¿Por qué…¿Por que no te quieres quedar?

- No tu, tu no puedes estar conmigo.

- Claro que puedo, solo debes darme la oportunidad

La atrajo de nuevo junto a él, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, las mochilas en sus pies estaban completamente mojadas, las pequeñas virutas de lodo en sus zapatos, la lluvia que se colaba por el frondoso árbol mojando sus hombros, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, ellos no querían moverse de ese lugar.

- Tú eres la persona que yo he estado buscando, te he tenido alrededor de mi por tanto tiempo que ya no puedo recordarlo, no se cuando fue que empezó a crecer esto dentro de mi, solo se que de pronto odie mas que nada que tu me odiaras y he buscado tanto que me ames que ya no puedo mas, por lo que mas quieras… **ámame**.

- Ranma…

- Cuando necesites a alguien te juro que allí, estaré allí, te lo prometo, te lo prometo. Pero **por favor ámame**.

**_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night? _**

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche? _

**_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life? _**

_¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida? _

- Cuando te sientas sola puedes llamarme, cuando desees llorar yo te escuchare, no importa si es a media noche, yo siempre estaré allí, **pero por favor ámame**.

Akane no podía entenderlo, ella lo amaba más que a nadie, más que lo que ella misma, quería aceptar, había puesto tantas trabas en sus sentimientos para que no la alcanzaran, para que no la llenaran, pero era imposible, estaban tan dentro de ella que era imposible no verlos ahora reflejados en los ojos brillantes de él en medio de esa suplica.

- No puedo – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – no debo amarte, te lastimare, no quiero que con el tiempo alguno de los dos se lastime.

- No lo harás. – dijo desesperadamente tratando de convencerla - y no lo haré, nunca.

- Lo haré.

- No, no lo harás, no puedes estar segura y aunque así sea no me importa, no puedes hacerlo mas si no me amas del mismo modo que yo lo hago contigo. Me protegeré, lo aceptare, haré lo que sea por quedarme contigo, yo no puedo estar mas sin ti, sin poderte sentir.

**_I promise, I promise I promise I will _**

_Prometo, prometo prometo lo seré. _

**_And I promise (and I promise) _**

_Y prometo (y prometo) _

**_I promise (oh I promise you) _**

_Prometo (oh te prometo) _

- Te prometo que no me lastimaras, no podrías, no habría manera que tú hicieras algo que me podría lastimar y aunque así fuera, te prometo que te perdonare, te prometo que lo olvidare, te prometo que no me importara, te prometo que no te arrepentirás de nada. te prometo que lo haré

**_I will be there when you call me (when you call me) _**

_Que estaré allí cuando me llames (cuando me llames) _

- Es…

- Y te prometo que no te lastimare, que dedicare mi vida para protegerte como o hago cada día, y mas que nunca, que cuidare de ti como si fueras un tesoro, mi tesoro.

Ella no sabia que decir, solo podía sentir dentro de ella, una increíble necesidad de creer, de poder solo creer y no perder más la vida sin él.

- Arriésgate y me arriesgare contigo, **lo prometo.**

Y como se deben tomar algunas decisiones, solo lo hizo, como uno se avienta el vació con los ojos cerrados, como algunas cosas se deben de hacer, cuando el corazón, el alma y la mente se conectan y te dicen "si". No dijo nada pero sonrió y él sonrió con ella.

La lluvia empezó a dejar de caer y en el cielo se pinto con un arco iris, el rosado, el amarillo, el azul y el violeta adornando el cielo repentinamente azul, el agua cristalina mojando las banquetas y las personas saliendo de sus escondites atraídas por la belleza de la naturaleza, nada de eso existía para dos personas.

Bajo el árbol cargado de lluvia, en el cual las hojas brillaban bañadas y limpias, la joven pareja de zapatos sucios y mojados se enredaban en un beso más, un beso que significaba una promesa y muchas más al mismo tiempo.

**Una promesa para el futuro. **

**Una promesa de estar allí cuando se necesitaran. **

**Una promesa para protegerse **

**Una promesa para secar las lagrimas uno del otro **

**Una promesa para velar los sueños a la mitad de la noche. **

**Una promesa para iluminarse **

**Una promesa para sostenerse **

**Pero sobre todo una promesa… para amarse. **

**_I promise (I promise) I promise I will _**

_Prometo (prometo) prometo lo seré. _

_01 de septiembre de 2006_

_5: 54 p.m._

_**Nota de autora**: bueno regreso de nuevo al universo de Ranma, en realidad es solo de casualidad, creo que me he dejado enamorar por Inuyasha pero a mi dulce Ranma no lo olvido, jeje, esta es una historia que nacio de un song fic con el mismo nombre de St. Tail... por que habra pasado esto, parece D'javu jeje_

_aun asi espero y les guste mucho, _

_**Por favor dejenme un review para saber si les gusto esta historia.**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
